worldvaultfandomcom-20200214-history
Melody
Appearance She has long jet black hair she adamantly refuses to put in any kind of hairstyle, even if it’s a simple ponytail. It’s waist-length and perfectly straight, and though she often refuses to brush it’s silky smooth and seems to have no tangles in it unless she’s been doing something especially messy. She has large, soulful blue eyes and fair skin tanned by the sun. She’s of average height but could be considered slender, and when you first meet her she has an innocent gaze. Otherwise, a sly grin and a lively sparkle in her eyes will usually be present. She can usually be found wearing a knee-length dress in some shade of blue, though it will always be between pale blue and midnight blue. Personality She’s a mischievous and tricky kid, who loves pulling practical jokes on people while tricking them into thinking she’s a little angel…at first. As you get to know her she is slowly revealed to be not just playful but also sly and quick-minded. She will pull a trick on you as soon as she gets a good chance, and if suspected of doing anything she will try talking you into thinking it was someone else. Once you do find her out, she continues anyways, but doesn’t care about you knowing it was her, and will start trying to trick you upfront, usually by twisting words or making loopholes in her promises. If Melody likes you, you will be considered a friend regardless of whether you also enjoy her company or think she’s annoying. To friends she’s nicer than to others, and might compliment you or tell you how she did something. She’s more enthusiastic and cheerful, and more carefree, often thinking out loud and becoming super chatty and excitable. Sometimes, though, Melody likes to just sit somewhere and daydream for hours on end. She has a high tolerance for most things, and isn’t annoyed or insulted easily, but if she gets mad there will be shouting, and kicking, and door slams. She’s kind of selfish and vain, except to friends. If something scares her she will try to put on a brave face, though often this fails. She’s really stubborn and always wants to get her way, unless she’s arguing with a friend or someone she respects. Deep down she mostly just wants to be respected and appreciated, and genuine compliments are a very good way to get on her good side. Being such a tricky, misleading person herself, Melody finds it very easy to tell if someone is lying (unless they’re a good liar), and will often say something if they are. She can adapt easily to different situations and likes to explore and learn new things. Melody has an obsession with anything sugary and/or sweet, and has been known to just eat sugar and frosting straight from the bag/can/container. Powers/Abilities Being partly siren, she can sing pretty well, and to mortals her voice is very alluring, but not enough to do anything much other than distract them for a while. Some animals might be more drawn to her voice, but she can’t control anyone or anything like that. Weaknesses *Melody is drawn to sugar, in any form. The sweeter the better. She especially likes frosting and can be convinced to do a lot of stuff for it. *Her ability with loopholes is kinda annoying. *She gets a bit nervous around adults, and will most likely try to avoid them unless they act friendly to her. Backstory Melody grew up in a caring family, and she was cheerful and carefree most of the time. But one day when she was six, while she was exploring, like usual, an explosion took pace near her house, managing to both destroy it and severely injure her parents (this is in the Medieval Sect, so the explosion was probably by some deity or someone with magic). By the time Melody returned they had been taken to the nearest medical center- which was actually a couple of towns away, leaving Melody confused as to where her parents were. One of her neighbors told her sadly that when she arrived at the scene, her parents’ limp bodies were being carried away. The neighbor, assuming they were dead, tried to comfort Melody and tried to get her to stay at her house for the time being, but Melody, sad and confused, ran off instead to cry in a nearby wood. Melody just wandered around for a while, not sure what to do. She knew how to take care of herself- her mother had taught her which plants were safe to eat and could be used for healing, and which to avoid. Her dad taught her a bit on how to trade and barter, and some basic fighting skills, too. For now, she’s still wandering, going from place to place hoping to find someplace she can stay for good. Meanwhile, her parents both recovered, and when they returned home, frantic to see Melody, the same neighbor told them what had happened, that Melody had run off crying and that she had been unable to find her. So now both Melody and her parents think the other is dead, and Melody is so far off from home by now that it would take quite a bit for her parents to find her. Trivia * Favorite food is pink frosting. * Melody insists that it is a food. * Regardless of what other people say. * Very good at finding hidey-holes. * Can yell very loudly if provoked. Category:GGaD